Beneath the cherry tree
by ShortShower
Summary: If an angel and a devil loved one an other the sky would fall and hell it self would rip appart, but that wouldn't matter... cause they would still have each other." WHat happens when the Devil himself breaks the roules of hell...? yaoi novel
1. the Devil

**Hi every one! I'm Naru (and Sasu) with the latest of our posted fics, so far ;)well me and Sasu are the writers of this story too! so we'll be posting this on both our sites ;)  
**

**This isn't really about the bible but it has strong links to it and I really hope you'll enjoy the content :P **

**Some of the names in this story are the Japanese translation of certain words and in the begining of every chapter I'll write the new translations if it's needed for the caracter :P**

**The main caracter in this story is called Kichiku, witch means Devil. I hope you'll enjoy reading about his life and when he learns what really matters in a time of war and pain :) **

**another character in this chapter is Akumu, witch means nightmare. **

**you will also read the name Shou, a short for Shoushiin witch means Broken heart.**

**enjoy!**

one

As he opened his eyes, the sight before him was dark and he sighed as cold air touched his warm cheeks. The deep scarlet curtains covered his sight as always in this room and he was tired of them he though as he sat up, rubbing his temple while an incredible headache threatened to take him over.

Slowly he pulled the curtains away, eying his room with his crimson-black eyes, seeing those dark stone walls and the table with alcohol that was his only salvation. He got up, his naked feet sounding empty against the cold marble floors, pulling the curtains away from the big four-poster bed.

He snort silently as he looked down at the silky red sheets then turned away and carefully took a glass from the black marble table. The whiskey run fast down his throat, burning from the inside and he smirked as he felt the headache slowly disappear, being replaced by total relaxation. If it wasn't for this, he might as well crawl into a bundle, it was only the alcohol that kept him up, no matter what he had to go through.

Gentle sounds of awakening reached his sharp ears, coming from the bed and he turned to find the sleeping woman on her back as the silky fabric had slithered down now showing her abdomen and those perfectly shaped round figures.

A deeper smirk tugged its way into his lips as he saw the fabric slide even further down as the woman stretched her slender body as a kitten. She was a piece of art indeed, however, his eyes weren't the ones needing satisfaction and as the alcohol poisoned his mind, so did his disgust towards her kind. He body was well toned and beautifully shaped but none of it was real and he knew that. He had seen it all night, as she moaned and mover atop him that every time she felt the least bit of pain all her beauty was gone as fast as the wind can whistle. But that's the truth to all dark creatures of course.

The woman had opened her eyes now, eying him with her long lashed blue eyes, smirking a bit as she remembered the previous night. He hadn't chosen her, she had come to him, yet he had done it just the same, without caring more than if he was looking upon the weather.

"Good morning gorgeous" she whispered and pulled the fabric up over her jewels almost as if to tease his eyes, not giving him the pleasure of seeing her any more. he smirked, didn't even answer such a meaningless greeting. What was it with this morning that was "good"...? Nothing that he could see any way.

She sighed as she sat up, her long brown hair cascading down her back, the morning redness of her cheeks making he look like a doll in her masters bed. He smirked ones again as he drank what was left in his glass. She was his doll and he hated her, still he had the power to do anything to her.

"I have to thank you for yesterday" the woman said and even though he wasn't looking at her any more he could hear the obvious smirk on her voice. "That was... the best experience of my life... Kichiku-sama"

He snort ones again, re-filling his glass to the edge, then turning to face her again with his gorgeous features, stunning like the fallen angel he was. He saw her blush before she could react on it her self and he lifted his eyebrow elegantly. Why couldn't they look at him directly..? Why was it always so hard for them to show him the respect they ought to have?!

"Hn" he half laughed and swallowed the burning liquid, still eying her with his dark eyes. "well I still didn't go all out"

"You didn't?" she looked almost chocked and blushed even more but he couldn't read if she was disappointed or relieved since he had been so hard she fainted three times.

"No" he answered shortly and turned from her again, filling his glass for the third time. "If I would have you would have died with pleasure... and then I mean literally died."

She shivered and lowered her head and he saw it, felt it in the air around her. She reeked with perfume and he was almost amazed he hadn't felt that awful smell the night before. He most have been real out of it. Now she was even more disgusting to him, lying there in those sheets, greasing them with her filthy body and her stinking sole.

"Why are you still in my bed?" he asked with a clear threat in his voice. She looked up again, her eyes now filled with fright as she heard his voice and saw his burning eyes. She was scared of him like everyone else and now she had realized that just because you get the chance to spend the night, it didn't mean you had the privilege to say what ever you wanted or stay for as long as you felt like.

"Leave"

She immediately stood up, her slimmed body pale in the dim light from the crystal lamp hanging from the sealing. He didn't look at her again, she made him want to vomit, instead he put on a long silk like robe made of a black flowing fabric. He could feel how her eyes watched his every movement, like she was afraid he would suddenly snap and kill her. He smirked at the thought. Why not?

"Thank you master" She whispered and bowed as she stood dressed by the door, her body now shaking with fear. She was, after all, a half devil and she could feel his mood swings as well as a bird can read the weather. He knew this well and that was one of the reasons why he kept up with it, scaring her to mere insanity.

"Be sure to not bother me again" he whispered and felt her shills through the air. This was pleasure to him, feeling the fear and pain of others as he tortured them. That was the only thing he ever felt like doing, he was the devil after all.

"Yes my lord..."

She left in a hurry and he felt the relief in her steps as she sighed, happy to be alive. He smirked, drinking what was left of his whiskey.

"You called for me, my lord" a voice sounded behind him and he turned, facing his servant and advisor Yamato.

"Yes" he answered and the smirk on his lips grew to a smile beyond all evil. "take her to the chambers"

"Yes my lord, anything else?"

"Yes... burn these sheets will you?"

"Yes my lord" the man bowed, not questioning, not asking. He had done this before, to all the women his master had ever invited to spend the night. He was used to it, and he knew he had nothing to say about the matter.

The man left him in silence and Kichiku sighed. Finally alone. The air in this room was suffocating him with the thick perfume scent and he had to leave soon not to faint from it. He could hear the woman scream some where near by as he opened the door and a shill of excitement run down his spine. Her screams were like sweet music to his ears.

He left the room as a smirk spread ones again over his gorgeous features. He was still warning nothing but the see-through robe and his dark black-red hair lose in the little wind coming from some mysterious place.

His naked feet sounded with an empty echo as they touched the hard stone floor with every step and he smirked as his scared servants all bowed as he passed them. When he finally reached his own room the door opened before him like it too was scared to be demolished. The dark room was lit by the dim candles along the walls and the big round, black marble bed in the middle looked strangely comfortable as his tired body wanted and needed rest.

Slowly he walked over to it, feeling his head numbing with pain. He had never been able to sleep in any other bed than his own and he had never let any one else share it with him. That might be the reason why he could be so relaxed in it. The silky black robe glided of him like water and his tired body sank down on the soft madras, his naked skin slithering slowly down under the black sheets and his eyes closing softly. Finally...

---

The burning liquor warmed his mind and his body became more and more awake as he felt it run down his throat. His sleep had been as deep as ever but as soon as he awoke his head had been pounding and his thoughts had no idea where to go in his over worked mind.

Slowly he sank down by his desk, stroking a black, leather bound book with his long, slimmed fingers. There were so many thoughts in his mind that he had no idea what to think any more. When his father Akumu, the previous devil, had told him about how life was as the devil he had never mentioned the unstoppable headaches and nausea. He had never mentioned the constant pain and the depression. Kichiku had always thought as the life of the devil himself would be glorious and glamorous but he was badly mistaken. He could do nothing any more, he was constantly supervised and was constantly needed at meetings, he had no life and all he wanted… all he ever wanted… was the thing he could never get…

He though in melancholy about the day his father had first told him… it had been his birth day and he had gotten all he could have ever wished for, already spoiled back then. He remembered the cache to have been really big and the sunlight so bright that he couldn't look into the sky… yes it had to have been in the human world… there was no way the light could break through the thick layer of dirt and stone that separated the demon world from the humans above. His memories were dimmed though, like some one had been trying to change them ore erase them...

He distinctly remembered his best friend, Shou, being there even though it had to be impossible since his father and Shous had been fighting for centuries. But some how he had been at the party any way and they had been drinking lemonade in the sunlight as Shou told him about the place he lived… At some point his father had started talking to him though, about what would happen in a couple of years when Kichiku got older and the world would be his… He had thought it was exciting and that it was so cool he was the one who would take over… But those feelings disappeared as soon as he realized what consequences it would bring to his life…

The day he had been told he could never see Shou again his heart had stopped and his smile had disappeared. He couldn't see his best friend any more, ever... He had no freedom to see who ever he wanted, no right to leave this rotten place where sunlight never fell... And now, fifty years later he still looked like twenty and his mind was corrupt with all these thoughts of misery and this darkness. He had no way out, pathetic.

"Kichiku-sama, you called for me?" the familiar voice called as Yamato entered his room with his usual swiftness. Kichiku looked up and nodded as he let his robe fall to the ground, a sight that would leave any man or woman dripping with excitement.

"I'm going upstairs" he answered and immediately he felt the change in Yamatos mind. He didn't like his master leaving like this, especially at times like these when the world was at the bridge of war. "And there is nothing you can do to change my mind... Yamato"

"I know my lord but the meeting with the elders…"

"They can wait" Kichiku smirked and his clothes brushed lightly against his skin as he pulled them on with gracious movements. He knew Yamato was watching his every step, not only here but if he was to go some where he would be watched from a distance, ether by Yamato or some one from the elders.

"But... Kichiku..."

He looked up and met the eyes of his servant, this man that had been here long before him, before his father. He didn't know his place, calling him by his name rudely like that, but Kichiku couldn't mind less... He was sick of all this formality, and since his father had told him Yamato was the only one to be trusted, Kichiku didn't mind. Still he gave the man a gaze that told him about his dead and Yamato immediately lowered his beautiful head.

"My apologies master..."

Kichiku didn't say anything else, there was no need for stupid words at this point and both him and Yamato knew that. In stead he pulled on his black coat, let his hair fall freely and went for the door, brushing Yamatos cheek gently with his fingertips before passing him.

"He hasn't forgotten you Yamato..." he whispered and the man shivered as the cold finger touched him. He had not been prepared for that and Kichiku ones again felt a smirk on his lips. He had been smirking a lot recently, which seemed very unnecessary.

---

The streets were dark and wet from the rain were he walked. The sunlight that he wanted so desperately never showed as he was out... he hadn't seen it in years now. The rainclouds were thick over his head, putting pressure on his temples, pushing his mind down. He hated weather like this. Never the lass he walked down the dimly lit pavement, his hands in his pockets and his dark eyes watching every human with a slight interest. They were so different and yet so foolishly alike and he pitied them, detested them. They were lowlifes, not worthy of his pity though but… he could do nothing but keep pitying…

There were lights drawing him in, closer to a bar that had been calling for his attention and with a smirk he entered without minding the creature following his every move. They would not follow him in here, to many people.

The room was lit with blue light, making his pale skin glow with a ghostly white color and it was packet full with men from twenty to sixty years old. He shook his head as he saw the boys up on stage, the boys performing for these men… They were nothing but teenagers and still they were already to their heads in this mess. They had to dance, strip and give these men what ever they wanted and they had nothing to say about it. He pitied them too, so much he was disgusted by them.

"Mister" a boy in his late teens whispered in his ear as he passed him. "What can I do for you?"

Kichiku sank down in one of the armchairs the furthest away from the stage and the boy sat on his lap, even though he hadn't said a word yet.

"I know what to do to make you satisfied" he whispered and met Kichikus eyes but stopped as he saw the death glare he was given.

"I highly doubt that" he answered but did nothing to push him away. The boy even blushed and Kichikus sharp eyes could see it. He smirked and gently touched the young ones cheek with his cold fingertips. "But you can always try… boya"

The boy seemed to think for a moment, his eyes searching for the least bit of excitement in those cold eyes and after some seconds he had made up his mind. Slowly he stood up and bit his lip, pulling Kichikus swatter, wanting him to follow. He did so without complaining, watching the boy as they walked passed the others that were earning tips from old guys. He looked nervous and Kichiku could feel it in the air as they walked, the atmosphere in there however made his mind numb and he enjoyed every second he could be without the voices and the thoughts.

They entered a round room where a big couch was placed in the middle. Kichiku looked around, his sharp nose caching the smell of every man that had ever come in here, making his lips twitch as the disgust filled him. No matter what this boy did, it wouldn't satisfy him, especially not in this room.

"Mister" the young said and let his thin clothes fall to the ground. "My body is your playground..:"

Kichiku laughed inside as he heard those words. He hadn't been a kid for many years and that statement just got even more laughable as he saw the thin metallic chain that connected the boys' nipples. The smirk tugged its way into his face ones again and slowly he walked closed, his fingers smoothly caressing the young ones body.

"You want me to play with your body, boya..?" he asked and the boy nodded even though he could feel the trembling through the air. "You want me to satisfy my needs… with your body..?"

"Yes..."

The answer was everything but certain and Kichiku smirked even wider as his fingers searched for the most sensitive spots on the boys body, The trembling got more and more clear the closer he got to it and soon the boy was leaning into the touch of this unknown man… Shamelessly.

"You want me to do what ever I want with you then boya?" he asked and the boy shivered by the strength of his whispers. There was so much power behind ever word and soon goosebumps were spreading over the young ones entire body.

"Mm" the boy answered, to aroused and nervous to evens peek any more. His voice wouldn't bare his words any more and his mind wouldn't build sentences. He was doomed to become the toy of someone he had never met, destined to become the toy of a murderer…

---

**well what did you think? :) please review if you found this interesting and if we should keep puting it up! :D**

**next: what will happen whith the boy left in the "masters" care..? and then, when a innocent boy suddenly catches Kichikus atention..? and why does the elders punish the Devil himself when he didn't do any thing wrong..? Find out if you keep reading :P**


	2. the boy

**hi again! here comes the update :D I hope you'll like it this time too!!**

**here are the names from last chapter just so you remember them:**

**Kichiku = devil**

**Akumu = nightmare **

**Shou/Shoushiin = broken heart**

**there are going to be more of them ;) and soon this story is going to take form... whit him breaking the most important rule of them all..! Enjoy! :D**

two

"Please" the boy begged as Kichiku stroked him in a torturously slow way, making him tremble as the unbearable pleasure surged through his body. "more….!"

Kichiku smirked as his mind went corrupted with greed and unfulfilled pleasure. The boy had asked him to do what he wanted, what he needed to satisfy his needs. And that was what he was going to do… His mind worked faster as he knew exactly what he wanted and needed and the headache was gone in a flash, finally.

"So I can do what ever I want with you then boya?" he asked ones again and this time the boy could do nothing but nod. "If I were to do that… you would die" Kichikus voice was cold and the greed was almost visible in those dark crimson-black eyes.

The boy froze immediately as Kichiku grabbed a hold of the thin metallic chain that connected his nipples, yanking it forwards so the boy would feel the pain as it almost broke through his skin. He squealed as he felt the pull and his eyes were suddenly filled with so much terror Kichiku got aroused in the matter of seconds.

"How much do you think it would hurt if I pulled them out..?" he asked, pure satisfaction written all over his voice. The boy looked up at him with eyes so scared it gave him the chills of excitement, soon the tears were springing out of them and Kichiku felt the drops fall on his fingers, drew in the very feel of his terror.

"No! No! Please don't! he begged but his pleading only made the devil desire his cries more and eh pulled hard ones again, seeing with greedy eyes how the blood started dripping too. The boy screamed but there would be no rescue for him they both knew that. No one would come to see why the sex slave was hurt or cried, that happened every day in this hell whole.

"Give me one reason why I shall not…?" Kichiku smirked, feeling deep inside how his needs were satisfied with every drip of blood, every tear and every scream.

"Please I'll do any thing!!" the little one screamed and in an instance he looked like a little child, the little child he was behind all that makeup that was now being washed away by his salty tears. Kichiku smirked at the mare sight of him, pleading like that… He was pathetic, a lowlife just like all of these humans. He ones again tugged the chain and the boy grabbed his shirt, trying to catch his eyes but Kichiku looked away from his face, disgusted by the boys face now that it was smeared with makeup. "please..!!" He begged again and his lips were shaking. "I'll do any thing just don't…!"

"I have the power over you boya" Kichiku interrupted and suddenly met the boy's eyes. The hatred and disgust was obvious but he still enjoyed this moment in complete control. His eyes were so intense and filled with so much evil the boy was struck stiff as he looked into them, drowning in their dangerous beauty. "do you defy my very wishes and needs..?"  
The boy couldn't answer… his voice was gone and he couldn't even scream any more. He had trouble breathing and the chain was so stretched his skin was breaking at the slightest movement. Kichiku had control and they both knew it, the boy feared it and the devil loved it.

"That's not a good enough reason for me…" he whispered now close to the boy's ear. The little one gasped for air and a silent scream was printed on his face, making his features look even more pathetic in the eyes of his master.

"Please…" he whispered back even though his voice was fading. "I'll do any thing…. Please…"

Kichiku shook his head, gently stroking his chin with the tip of his cold finger and slowly pulling the chain again, drawing more blood from the broken boy.

"Any thing..?" He asked and the boy nodded fast as he felt the pull, fearing it would actually break free this time. Kichiku smirked, he was tired. How typical… his was what the elders did to him when he stayed away to long; making him tired and forcing him to come back down. He hadn't got much time now and if he fell asleep here it would be really dangerous even for him… Slowly he let the chain go and looked straight into the little ones scared eyes.

"You don't satisfy me… boya" he said and his voice was harsh, but sincere. "There is no chance any one will ever be satisfied with you after this… so get out of here…"

The boy stared at him as he felt the chain fall back against his chest, be numbing pain slowly fading as the pulling pressure was released. Slowly he sunk down on the floor, his tears damping the carpet and his makeup leaving marks. His legs were shaking and his hands too, he had though that was it… and now all so suddenly it all had stopped.

"Quit this job..." Kichiku continued and turned away from the pathetic creature on the floor. "Get a life and live it as long as you can… since you don't have time to waist…" With those words he left, leavening nothing but terror in the room after himself.

---

Kichiku was feeling nauseous as he left the crying boy on the floor. His heart was pounding to quickly and his mind as spinning.

"_Boya… what did you just do?"_ a voice said in his mind and he shook his head, trying, in a desperate attempt, to shake the voice away. _"hey I'm talking to you…"_

He didn't answer even if he knew what consequences it would bring him. The voice of his father and all the previous devils were always there in his mind to remind him that he wasn't the person he wanted to be. Whenever he did something that wasn't right they spoke to him, gave him visions and made him do what he ought to do… There was no escaping them and the only thing he could do was drink…

"_Will you defy your own father?"_ the voice spoke ones again and Kichiku felt his mind breaking from under the pressure that was threatening to crush his temples.

"Yes I will like always" he spat openly, feeling like a teenager again as he heard his father laugh in his mind. The had always been so different and he had always defied him… This was going to be no exception and he had no intention to go back down any more even though the tiredness still lingered in his mind. The elders could wait… he just had to make them because they knew that he was not in a good mood when he was tired.

He left through the narrow corridor, back to the still crowded stage and through the room. The boys were still dancing and giving pleasure to those disgusting men and Kichiku smirked ones again even though his mind was a total mess. He couldn't believe humans had nothing better to do that sit in a place like this all their lives… Their time was limited after all but the just didn't seem to care less. "Pathetic…" he whispered ones again as he walked passed a boy that was being taken from behind in the middle of the room. Why put your self through something like that…? The boy could bee no more than thirteen years old…

"No let me go!!" a strong voice filled with fear and hatred called and Kichiku took his eyes from the moaning boy in the middle. He looked up and saw three strong men holding a blond boy in a tight grip as they pushed him through the room. Every one in there looked up but then returned to their business as if nothing had happened. The boy however didn't stop fighting at all, quite the opposite. Kicking and screaming he got dragged passed Kichiku that had stopped and he gave them room to do so. He had nothing to do with a screaming boy like him and it only made him even more nauseous thinking about what they would do to him.

"Let me go!" he cried again and bit one of the men hard, making him give up a scream then slap the boy across the cheek.

"Learn your place street rat!" he shouted and the boy's tears flooded his eyes as he was caught ones again by the man's rough hands. "You're coming with us whether you want it or not boya..:"

The boy spit at him, calling him fat and ugly and urned yet another punch but this time in the guts, making him cough Kichiku sighed and started waking again when the perfumes in the room made him long for fresh air. He admired the courage that boy had shown but he knew it would only lead to his death in the end. Pathetic of course… but still a bit sad. He could still hear the boy scream and a smirk appeared as always on his slimmed lips. There was something thrilling about this after all…

He walked out the door and stood there still in the doorway fore some minutes, feeling the could evening breeze softly stroke his skin. Suddenly something bumped into his back and he heard moans as the body hit it's head on the floor as he fell. He turned slowly, only to see the blond boy stand up ones again and rush out the door passed him without a word. His face was lowered and he ran as fast as he could, Kichiku could tell by the fear in his steps. Still he admired the fact that this boy actually had had the strength to run from those men… _'There are some strong ones to I spouse…' _ He thought and drew in the air, actually enjoying it for the first time in a long while.

"He ran out!" voices shouted behind him and he felt in the changing of the air how someone was heading his way behind him. The smirk grew ones again and he stepped aside, thinking that this could be interesting. The men ran passed him and out on the streets after the boy that just turned the corner.

Kichiku followed them in silence, and since he was a predator, no sound was heard from ether his steps or breath. The men soon caught up to the boy that had been running for his life and Kichiku saw from the shadows how they pinned him to the ground in a puddle of mud.

"Come on boya" one of the men said as he pushed the blond ones face down against the muddy ground. "You know if you come without a fight we will stop this right away…" Even though the man was smirking he was being perfectly honest and Kichiku felt it. The boy however showed no sign of giving in to them and the men, instead he turned his head as much as he could and spit at the bottom of the man's shoos.

"Shut up you filth!"

The men laughed and pressed the blond head down again, the boy wining as the filth of the ground filled his nose and mouth. "Who is the filthy one now?" one of the men asked and the others laughed again. Kichiku smirked, feeling the fear and hatred surrounding the boy, feeling the satisfaction in the men's minds as one of them zipped his fly open. The boy twitched and tried with hands and legs to kick his way free but he couldn't get up as the older ones pushed him harder against the ground. "Oh stop fighting boya.. it will only hurt more if you do…"

The blond squealed and Kichiku walked closer, wanting to see that pained expression on his face.

"No! stop it..!!" he called as he tried to get his face out of the slimy water. He looked up as the man holding his head let it go to use his hands while pulling the boys pants down instead. The blond one blinked and his eyes opened wide as he felt the fabric being pulled down, revealing his vulnerable skin. "No…" His voice didn't work as he heard and felt the man coming closer to his body and he tried to turn around but with no luck, he was stuck in their grip and he had no way out. As the terrible truth hit him he looked straight into the darkness before him, wishing for the first time in his life that he would just die…

Kichiku felt it all around him in the air when the boy met his eyes (though without knowing it himself). The pain and sadness in those eyes called desperately, not for help but for comfort and Kichiku felt right in that moment how he was being dragged in, body and sole wanting to rescue him! It was insanity and he knew it. He wasn't allowed to help nether man or monster… he was the Devil with a big "D"! He was to inflict pain, madness and death to all he touched and there were to be no exceptions. Still there was a longing in him now… a longing he hadn't felt since his childhood was stolen from him so abruptly… he wanted to help this boy, not because he pitied him or thought he didn't deserve being molested in a dark alley… but because they were the same.

"Gentlemen" he called from the darkness and the men around the boy looked his way, surprised that there was someone lurking in the shadows. "I don't think you should keep up what you are about to do to this poor, defenseless boy…" His voice was calm, almost like smooth silk but they didn't see him and he could feel their fright as they tried to get a glimpse of him through the dark.

"Show your self as whole!" one of them called and Kichiku smirked, sending chills down the man's spine as if to warn him that wasn't the right thing to say. "C-come out so we can see'ya!"

Kichiku took some steps closer, revealing his handsome features that looked ghostly pale in the dim light from the lamp. The men all looked at him with fright in their eyes but the leader that now was holding his stiffened shaft inside his pants smirked in an attempt to hide his fear. Kichiku however had already felt it as soon as the man had laid his eyes on him.

"Who do you think you are, telling us something like that pretty boy? He smirked and his gang members laughed even though it was obvious how scared they were. "You think you can come here all dressed up and tell us that we should stop..?"

Kichiku gave him one gaze and the man backed one step back, feeling his stomach clench as something dripped down his spine. His followers didn't seem to have noticed though and he took a deep breath to conjure up his courage again. Kichiku walked closer and felt all eyes watching him, even the boy's green ones…

"My name is of no importance…" He answered and eyed the man closely. "But I highly recommend that you do as I say and let the boy go before it is to late…" The men were intimidated boy his calm steady voice but they laughed never the lass. They would never show how scared they were in front of their leader and nether would the leader himself.

"You can't think that we would actually listen to you when you don't state your name..?" the leader said with cold voice and pulled his hand back up to be able to fight if necessary. The smirk on Kichikus lips were spreading to his eyes now and he looked at all of them.

"You should know your place before speaking like that to an unknown man" he said and his voice was filled with soft but strong power. The men didn't seem to notice it but the boy certainly did since he looked up with terror written all over his beautiful features. "And I suggest for your own sake... that you don't move.."

The men were struck dumb by this statement and just stood there with mouths wide opened for a moment. Kichiku slowly turned his attention to the boy, meeting his eyes with striking intensity.

"You should close your eyes... boya"

-

**Now why did he say that? :O what will he do to help this little boy and what will happen when the elders finds out what he has done?? :O find out if you keep reading! **

**and please review and tell me if I should keep it up! I wanna know what you think :)**


End file.
